megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Hasegawa
|englishva= }} Akane Hasegawa is a character from Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers. Appearances *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers: Major Character Design Akane has brown eyes and short hair. She wears a red hair clip and a black school uniform with red details. As a King, her original hair color is paler with red highlights, and has red lipstick. She wears a black mask with a red tear motif underneath her right eye and has a large top hat with a red stripe and black star. She wears a black ankle-length tailcoat, long red gloves, a black and red pleated plaid skirt, black thigh-high socks and red shoes. Personality Akane is a huge fan of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and her room had Phantom Thieves products all over it, many of them which she made herself. She's also a live streamer and is capable of disguising her voice. In reality, Akane just outright despises all law enforcement because they failed to investigate the culprit behind her mother's murder, since he is a corrupt politician with former ties with Masayoshi Shido. Zenkichi Hasegawa, her father, didn't care about her that much and simply treated her as a burden, so she can be made to snap just by mentioning him. Her personality takes a complete turn after Zenkichi was arrested, and she asked for EMMA's help, being consisted of pure hatred against any and all accomplices of law enforcement. As the Phantom Thieves are assisting law enforcement now, she came to despise them as well, incapable of realizing that her own wrath is playing into Akira Konoe's plan for the end of crime. Once her cognitive Phantom Thief copies are all defeated, she comes into terms with Zenkichi and the Phantom Thieves, recognizing him as a caring parent who redeemed himself. Profile ''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Akane is the daughter of Zenkichi Hasegawa who lives in Kyoto. Some time ago, her mother died in a traffic accident and the culprit committed suicide, leaving no evidence to be found. In reality, the incident is orchestrated by a corrupt politician who once lobbied for Masayoshi Shido named Jun Owada, and he intended to kill Akane only for her mother, Aoi, to take her place. As a result of this and Zenkichi working at police, she was often home alone during a young age and distrusts her father because she resents all policemen for their failure of investigating her mother's death and Zenkichi talked about abandoning her before. After the party returns from Fukuoka and Zenkichi arrested for preventing the Phantom Thieves' arrest, the police emptied the Hasegawa residence for proof. Out of desperation, Akane asked EMMA to save her, creating a Jail at the command of Akira Konoe. Konoe then attempts to use the jail to catch the Phantom Thieves, and the EMMA app also replicates a distress message to lull them. Once they enter the Jail, Akane is seemingly found bound on a pillar, only for her to transform into her Shadow clothing and catching the Thieves. Futaba was the only one who wasn't in the cage because she was too slow to run. It turns out that she has been distorted to the point that she no longer trusts anyone, and she thought the Phantom Thieves killed one of the EMMA researchers who was the King of Osaka's Jail because the news said so. She attempts to "change their heart" only for Sae Niijima to instantly release Zenkichi from interrogation, who quickly goes to the Jail alongside Futaba who escaped. After Zenkichi awakens to Valjean, Shadow Akane reveals herself to be a projection and vanishes, allowing exploration of Kyoto's Jail. The party does not fight any Lock Keeper or return to the real world; instead, Akane is fought immediately at the end of the Jail. Despite this, she does not attack herself or transform, but instead summons cognitive copies of Phantom Thieves to attack. However, the actual enemy fought in-game is a cognitive Joker known as My Dear Joker, which must be taken care by the protagonist alone. Once this is done for, Shadow Akane calls Zenkichi dad once before vanishing, and in reality, she is just lying on her bed all the time, in which she regains her sanity and is actively chatting with her father. Gallery Etymology Akane (茜) means "madder," after the madder plant. Hasegawa (長谷川) means "long valley river." In flower language, Akane represents "Distrust," "Libel" and "Fake charges," symbolizing her distrust towards all justice systems in general. Trivia * Shadow Akane is the only King in the game that is not fought directly in her boss fight. Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Characters Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Enemies